In order to operate over a wide frequency range, a plurality of dedicated antennas that operate in specific radio frequency bands are typically installed on, for example, shipboard systems. For example, ultra high frequency (UHF) antennas that operate in the range of 225 MHz to 400 MHz may be installed on the shipboard system for use by radios operating in this range. Other antennas operating in other bands may also be provided for radios operating in those other bands, resulting in an “antenna farm” on the ship. However, antennas in the antenna farm may electrically interfere with each other and create holes in the antenna pattern. To minimize the electrical interference while maintaining the frequency range, it is therefore desirable to eliminate the number of antennas by combining multiple antennas.
One way to do this is by using bi-cone antennas. However, the classic bi-cone configuration can be too large (given the physical space available) for the required lowest frequency range. A current broadband antenna that can be used for a number of communication systems while maintaining a minimal size can be limited to 8.09 GHz because of the feed point design. Accordingly, there can be a need for a broadband antenna with an extended frequency range that allows other antennas to be eliminated from the antenna farm.